Renaciendo en 1925
by Nass Rox
Summary: Harry renace en 1925 sin ningún motivo aparente. Su nuevo nombre es Gael Harrison Potter y su hermano mayor es Fleamunt Potter. Su antiguo abuelo. Gael Potter se convertirá en un líder incluso si no lo pidió. Y permitirá a Tom Riddle ser más sociable. Historia corta sin un final claro.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dejo correr mi imaginación. La historia no es muy larga pues la forma de narrar es apresurada. No sé si les gustaran mis ideas ¡Pero disfruten!

Gael Harrison Potter se trataba del segundo heredero de la línea principal de los Potter. Su hermano Fleamont es cuatro años mayor, y fueron presentados el día en que nació.

Recordaba la primera vez que abrió los ojos en esta nueva vida. Estaba confundido, todo era borroso y sentía como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante. Fue en ese momento que una mancha oscura apareció ante él. Era un niño, no podía ver con claridad sus facciones pero sí distinguió su cabello negro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor que aunque no sonaba de manera clara, logró entender lo que decía.

—Mira, Fleamont. Este es tu hermano menor.  
—Gael Harrison. —La voz de una mujer resonó en su espalda, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el regazo de ella.  
—Es muy... —Las palabras del niño no fueron claras.  
—Ya crecerá. —Fue la respuesta del hombre.

Ese era su primer recuerdo en esta nueva vida, pudo entender que era un bebé recién nacido. No pensando mucho en ello se quedó dormido.

Harry recordaba parte de su vida pasada, o futura, como quiera que quisieran mirarla. Ser el niño que vivió, sus tíos, amigos y a Sirius y Remus.

Así que cuando despertó y seguía siendo un bebé, se sintió muy desconcertado. No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación, no recordaba nada más lejos de unos años después de matar a Voldemort.

No se sentía nada como un bebé, y le costó aceptar toda esta situación. Pensó que tal vez solo estaba soñando, pero todo era muy real y los días pasaron sin dejarle más opción que aceptarlo.

Todo eso lo llevó a su siguiente dilema, era vergonzoso ser un bebé. Envidiaba a todos aquellos niños que olvidaron toda esta fase de su vida, nunca entenderían lo extraño que es.

Tenía que usar pañal y no podía controlar si vejiga, dependía de los demás para todo. Y no le hablen de comer. Ser amamantado fue toda una experiencia, una muy incómoda experiencia. El no poder moverse ni hablar era suficiente para volver loco a alguien cuerdo.

Pero dentro de todo lo que conlleva ser un bebé, aún así llegó a amar ser un bebé. Sentirse protegido y amado, todo el calor que fue brindado a él.

Todo eso era bueno.

Cuando Harry cumplió 3 años, sus padres ya tenían muy en claro que había algo extraño en él.

Caminaba con rectitud, sin los clásicos tambaleos de un bebé. Dejó los pañales antes de que se dieran cuenta y estaban convencidos de que sabía leer. Aún no hablaba con claridad, pero sus balbuceos eran suficientes para que todos lo entendieran.

En este punto fue evidente para sus padres que Harry era un niño muy listo para su edad. Un genio entre genios, de hecho.

Esto emocionó a sus padres, que estuvieron orgullosos de probarle al mundo que su hijo era un genio.

Harry decidió complacerlos, y aprendió a hablar con fluidez a los 4 años. En cuanto esto ocurrió le contrataron tutores que se encargaron de enseñarle modales y escritura. Harry los sorprendió gratamente al ser muy bien portado.

Pero aún así, cuando no le apetecía hacer algo, se escabulle de todos los adultos en un lugar donde solo su hermano mayor lo podía encontrar.

A veces los dos hermanos discutían, otras peleaban y se jugaban bromas pesadas. Pero los hermanos se llevaban bien y se cuidaban mutuamente, hablaban e incluso tramaban travesuras juntos.

Cuando Harry cumplió 5 años, sus padres lo llevaron por primera vez a una fiesta formal. El lugar está repleto de las principales familias del mundo mágico, todo entraba dentro de las formalidades de ser alguien importante.

En ese lugar conoció por primera vez a aquellos que nunca conoció con vida. Walburga, Alphard y Lucrecia Black, y Abraxa Malfoy. A Harry le pareció curioso que la gente que no parecía soportarse, pudiera llevarse tan bien en una fiesta formal.

También le presentaron a su primo, Haeli Potter. Nunca había escuchado de él antes, al parecer tenía un tío llamado Charlus que estaba relacionado con los Black.

Así que todas las familias terminarían relacionadas por matrimonio.

Aunque todos estuvieran allí con propósitos sociales, Harry decidió no convivir con los niños, en su lugar se pegó a su hermano lo más que pudo. Ahora que tenía a niños de su misma edad frente a él se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era. Él actuaba de una manera que no correspondía a su generación.

Después de esa fiesta una, dos o tres veces al año se repetía. Algo formal y donde todos los niños conviven por obligación.

Creció y pudo ver con sus propios ojos el cambio gradual que sufrían los niños. Cada vez tomando más las posturas de sus padres, volviéndose más serios y orgullosos. Más que nunca estaba feliz de tener unos padres poco estrictos.

Cuando cumplió 7 años, por primera vez se iba a separar de su hermano. Este fue el año en que recibió su carta para Hogwarts. Sus padres celebraron su ingreso.

Hicieron un viaje en familia por el callejón Diagon. Consiguieron las cosas para el primer año de Fleamont y como una forma de demostrarnos que ya ha alcanzado una edad para hacerse responsable, Fleamont acompañó a su padre en un viaje a Gringotts para sacar dinero de la bóveda.

Consiguieron su varita, su ropa, libros y demás útiles escolares. Cuando se desocuparon fueron a ver una juguetería y después volvieron a casa.

Un mes después se despidieron en Kingˋs Cross.

Ese fue el primer año que Harry pasó sin su hermano, con sus tutores ponían a prueba sus habilidades y sus padres convivieron con él. Los elfos domésticos se volvieron sus niñeros, estaban con él cuidando que no se metiera en problemas.

Una vez solo, Harry empezó a dejar de comportarse como un niño. Poco a poco fue dejando la actitud infantil que había adquirido al relacionarse tanto con su hermano y empezó a practicar magia a espaldas de los demás.

Sus padres consideraron al principio su cambio como algo normal, pero cuando notaron como Harry se empezó a aislar de las personas, se empezaron a preocupar.

Claro que Harry se había empezado a aislar por sus prácticas de magia, prefería no revelar su amplio conocimiento sobre la magia aún. Pero por el extraño cambio sus padres entonces empezaron a juntarlo con otros niños de su edad.

Siendo Haelin el niño con que convive más en el día a día, pero también llegaba a la casa de los Black donde Walburga y Alphard mandaban que los entretuviera. A quien menos veía era a Abraxas, los Malfoy y los Potter tenían una relación basada más de forma profesional. Pero ambas familias llegaron a un acuerdo para que los niños conviven por su cercana edad.

Así fue como Harry, con el nombre de Gael Harrison Potter, empezó una amistad con los Black y Malfoy.

Haelis era un chico dócil, convivir con él se dio de forma natural, el niño le seguía los pasos de cerca. Muchas veces lo descubrió imitando todo lo que hace, pero al final el niño era muy bueno.

Fue fácil ganarse poco a poco a Walburga y Alphard. Mientras la niña era exigente y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, Alphard solo seguía lo que su hermana pedía. Cuando Harry seguía las órdenes de Walburga la bruja era feliz y cariñosa, si desobedece entonces ella haría un berrinche. Así que no fue difícil ganarse a la bruja.

Con los Malfoy tuvo más problemas, sus padres eran muy estrictos. Pero pronto encontró el truco para un orgulloso, así que mientras convivían dejaba a Abraxas decirle qué hacer. Eso lo convirtió en un mandón, pero después podría cambiar esa parte e su actitud. Lo importante era que confiara en él.

La siguiente vez que vio a Fleamont fue durante las vacaciones de invierno, Harry ya había cumplido 8 años para ese entonces. Su hermano había crecido durante ese periodo de meses, y el mayor se sorprendió de la nueva personalidad de Harry.

Fleamont le contó cómo fue seleccionado para Gryffindor por su valentía. También le contó que los chicos de Gryffindor se burlaban de su nombre, un complejo que estaba adquiriendo.

—¡Debes darles una lección! —alentó Harry. Levantando los brazos decidido—. Deben saber que Fleamont es el más fuerte de la escuela, un legendario genio entre genios. —Fleamont se río por su actitud infantil.  
—Creo que tú eres más listo que yo. —Le acarició la cabeza.

Sus juegos retornaron por el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Fleamont le presumió a Harry toda la magia que había aprendido haciendo volar cosas. Harry fingió estar emocionado por su hermano, alabandolo tanto como pudo.

Pasaron las fechas navideñas en una fiesta formal, ya parecía una vieja costumbre. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con los 4 de ellos, ahora debía hacer que todos ellos pudieran convivir.

Durante la fiesta fue Haeli quien más se le pego, Walburga convivió con Lucrecia, y Alphard y Abraxas estuvieron juntos. Todos ellos se conocían, pero no convivían en un grupo. Pero la intervención de Harry los hizo unirse, fue desde ese momento en que de verdad se hicieron un grupo.

Pronto llegó el momento de que Fleamont regresa a Hogwarts, no tuvieron más opción que despedirse. Harry regresó una vez más a su vida sin su hermano mayor.

Después de la partida de Fleamont, Harry considero que ya podía mostrar parte de su habilidad para la magia. Atribuiría su habilidad al hecho de haber visto a su hermano presumirle magia.

Así que no revelaría nada grande, mover objetos y hacerlos levitar por algunos segundos en el aire. A pesar de no ser la gran cosa para un mago normal, considerando que aún tenía 8 años el demostrar un buen control sobre la magia, fue una gran hazaña.

Cuando le mostró a sus padres, éstos consideraron contratar un tutor de magia y empezar sus estudios de inmediato. Pero después de la primera impresión, decidieron que lo mejor era que fuera a Hogwarts, como tenían planeado desde el principio.

Harry considero que si les mostraba que ya podía lanzar un Imperius, se volverían locos por la noticia. La práctica de magia poderosa sin varita era prueba de lo poderoso que ya era.

Sacó a relucir su 'don natural' con sus amigos y los padres de estos. Ganó elogios de los padres de todos, que después de eso, lo miraban con aprobación de que sus hijos estuvieran relacionado con un niño tan habilidoso.

Uso en varias ocasiones si magia para complacer a los niños, y en una ocasión pintó de azul por "accidente" el cabello del Malfoy mayor. Fue un espectáculo tan extraño que los dos chicos no pudieron resistirse a reír un poco, pronto se recompusieron para evitar una llamada de atención. Como Harry había fingido un accidente no fue regañado, era lo bueno de ser un niño con buen carácter.

Así sin más pasaron otros 3 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Esta parte es un poco más lenta, pero en el siguiente el tiempo volverá a pasar veloz.

* * *

Su hermano aprovechó este tiempo para ser reconocido como un gran mago en el arte de duelos. Retaba a cada persona que osara burlarse de su nombre y poco a poco sus habilidades de duelo fueron las mejores. Harry en cambio, usó esos tres años para mejorar en secreto sus habilidades mágicas y mejorar su relación con los niños. Le gustaba pensar en eso en algo así como un adiestramiento. Se fue convirtiendo en el líder de forma natural.

Entonces, ese año finalmente recibió su carta de admisión en Hogwarts. La carta llegó a medio día, no fue una sorpresa pues ya la esperaban, pero aún así la familia se puso contenta. Unos días después llegó junto a su hermano y sus padres al callejón Diagon.

A estas alturas ya parecía una tradición familiar, siempre por la misma fecha salía en familia a comprar útiles. Esta vez aparte de las cosas de Fleamont, también compraron las cosas para Harry.

Consiguiendo vestimentas, los libros y la varita. Fue extraño recibir otra, 23 cm, caoba y núcleo de dragón. Hizo su primer viaje a Gringotts ese día, era una tradición que su padre había instaurado. Sin importar que, irían y sacarían dinero de la bóveda.

—¿A qué casa planeas ir? —preguntó su hermano cuando estuvieron a solas.  
—Gryffindor o Slytherin. —respondió como si fuera poco importante.  
—Esas son muy buenas elecciones, van bien contigo. —Acarició su cabeza con cariño. —Si vas a Gryffindor solo debes decir que soy tu hermano mayor y nadie se meterá contigo.

Ese año iniciaban él, y Walburga —ah, y Lucrecia—, el próximo año iniciarán Abraxas, Alphard y Haelin. Y no se había olvidado del más importante, Tom Riddle.

No pensaba mucho en él, tampoco es como si supiera que hacer una vez se lo encontrara. Decidió que era mejor esperar a conocerlo antes de tomar una decisión, después de todo este Tom no había hecho nada imperdonable aún.

El día de la partida llegó, tanto él como Fleamont partieron en el tren de King' Cross.

Harry se dirigió él solo a uno de los compartimientos vacíos, su hermano había ido a buscar a sus amigos y tendría que esperarlo a que fuera a verlo.

—¡Gael! —Una chica sin educación llegó abriendo la puerta de manera estruendosa.  
—Como siempre, cero educación, Walburga —regaño a la chica por su repentina aparición.  
—Lo que sea —respondió y se sentó dejando su baúl—. ¿Y tú hermano?  
—Él está ahora en quinto año, fue a ver a sus amigos primero.  
—Pues entonces lo diré ahora —dijo—. Más te vale quedar en Slytherin —amenazó—. Si te atreves a quedar en otra casa no te volveré a hablar.  
—¿Un milagro? —respondió con falsa esperanza. No odiaba a la chica después de todo—. No te preocupes, el próximo año llega tu hermano y Abraxas. Y este año Lucrecia va a entrar, ¿No va a ser tu cuñada en el futuro?  
—No me lo recuerdes —gruñó—. El niño aún tiene 7 años, no es que fuera mi elección.  
—Sí, sí. —La ignoró, desde que se decidió el compromiso o deja de quejarse con Harry. Pero nunca le dice nada a su familia sobre estar en contra, así que empezó a ignorarla. —Podrías hablarme sí resulta que voy a Gryffindor.  
—¿Y dañar mi reputación? —preguntó ofendida—. En verdad, no puedes ir a Gryffindor.  
—Haré lo que pueda —console. Podía ser mandona, pero estaba preocupada por quedarse sola este año.

—¿Harás lo que puedas sobre qué? —En ese momento Fleamont abrió la puerta.  
—En quedar en Slytherin —le respondí.  
—¿Confabulando para robarte a mi hermano? —Habló con Walburga como si hubieran llegado ya a un acuerdo previo.  
—Silencio, son cosas de Slytherin's. Un Gryffindor como tú nunca entendería.  
—Pues yo creo que quedará en Gryffindor, es un Potter después de todo. —Se sentó a mi lado para demostrar que es más apegado a mí.  
—Claro —afirmó Walburga—. Pero eso lo crees porque tú no tienes cerebro. Un genio como Gael debe quedar en Slytherin.  
—¿Y tengo voz en esta discusión? —pregunte divertido. De alguna forma al pasar el tiempo esos dos había logrado llevarse bien. Supuso que lo hacía por él, quería simpatizar a sus amigos.  
—¡No! —Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre lo mismo durante una media hora más, solo se calmaron cuando la señora de los dulces paso. El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo y a medio camino Fleamont se despidió de nosotros.

Entonces Walburga y yo hablamos durante otro rato para finalmente quedarnos en silencio. El viaje era largo y para cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino ya se encontraban muy cansados.

—Chicos, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Fleamont pasó a despedirse antes de que bajaran del tren.

El viaje hasta Hogwarts fue exactamente el mismo, la única diferencia notable era que no estaba Hagrid para guiar a los alumnos.

Muchos de los nuevos alumnos —incluyendolo a él y Walburga— se asombraron al ver el castillo por primera vez. No importaba que tanto cuentan sobre él castillo, o en su caso no importaba cuanto recordara a él. Fue maravilloso verlo por primera vez.

Y para cuando entraron al gran comedor, los nervios de todos se sentían en el ambiente. Algunos, como él y Walburga, sabían de antemano en lo que consistía la selección. Otros estaban especulando, pero dentro de todos se vio el asombro cuando apareció el sombrero cantando.

Poco a poco fueron llamando a alumnos, se les colocaba el sombrero y no tardaba en gritar el nombre de las casas. Gritos de bienvenida se escuchaban desde Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cada que él sombrero gritaba un nombre la expectación aumentaba.

Pronto fue el turno de Lucrecia, como era de esperarse entró en Slytherin. Golpeé el hombro de Walburga cuando ocurrió, ella sólo refunfuño en respuesta. Después fue su turno, por supuesto fue a parar a Slytherin.

Pasaron nombre tras nombre, hasta que finalmente fue su turno. No estaba nervioso, aceptaría cualquier decisión que fuera tomada.

—Potter, Gael Harrison.

Un joven Dumbledore colocó en su cabeza el sombrero, en el momento que lo toco pudo escuchar una voz.

—La decisión está clara. —Sin esperar respuesta gritó—: ¡Slytherin!

Harry miró a su hermano, era el único Gryffindor celebrando, su nueva casa lo recibió con animados gritos. Harry fue entonces a sentarse junto a Walburga que a su vez estaba con Lucrecia.

—No pude hacer nada, él solo eligió. —Se alzó de hombros Harry.  
—Pues tomó una muy buena decisión, no me quejo. —Le golpeó el hombro al igual que Harry había hecho antes.

Después de la cena fueron llevados a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Dijeron las reglas que se debían seguir. Al final los prefectos se fueron y Harry caminó a su dormitorio.

Durante el desayuno él, Lucrecia y Walburga se sentaron juntos. No se podía evitar, eran nuevos y solo se conocían entre ellos. Harry rara vez hablaba con Lucrecia, muchas veces no se juntaba con su grupo y si ahora estaban juntos fue por Walburga.

Lucrecia no estaba entre los chicos con los que convive casi a diario, tampoco es que le fuera indiferente. La chica se parecía mucho a Walburga, pero menos mandona, solo compartían su lengua afilada. Por esa razón chocaba un poco con el resto del grupo, pero aún podían convivir libremente. Especialmente si la entrenaba como al resto. Walburga no era tan mala una vez te acostumbras a su forma ruda de ser.

Ganó un par de miradas al estar con las chicas a su lado, pero decidió ignoraras. Fleamont se acercó a su mesa para saludar.

—¿Estás contenta, Walburga? —preguntó dramático—. Me ha robado a mi pequeño hermano.  
—Aún debo robarte el alma, Potter —respondió con una sonrisa malvada.  
—¡Sí que eres una mujer demonio!.

Se sentó un momento a hablar con él y Walburga. Solo fue unos minutos pues empezó a ganarse miradas tanto de los Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y era mejor no ganarse el odio de ninguna de las casas.

Así empezó su estadía en Hogwarts, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes a sus memorias. Pero el Albus joven le recordaba que ese no era su tiempo, y con Walburga Black compartiendo año, no podía confundir sus años como Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

—.—

Harry va a ser el seme, olvide decirlo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó en un parpadeo, un mes fue el tiempo suficiente para que le quedara claro a todos los profesores que Harry era un niño genio. Un alumno que sobresalió en cada clase siendo alabado como un volador innato, un hechicero sobresaliente un pocionista con talento y además de todo esto tenía un comportamiento ejemplar.

Gael Harrison Potter se tornó con una reputación sobresaliente nada más entrar. Y como todo estudiante sobresaliente pronto empezaron a circular rumores tratando de socavar su reputación. Con un hermano mayor tan sobresaliente en duelos, algunas personas trataron de intimidar y golpearlo.

Walburga y Lucrecia estaban junto a él gran parte del tiempo así que varias ocasiones los tres fueron rodeados por estudiantes mayores tratando de intimidarlos. Pero nunca actuaban, únicamente sabían ladrar. Pero con Walburga a su lado y su afilada lengua, no había frase que ella no replicara.

En una de esas ocasiones uno de los estudiantes mayores se ofendió por las palabras de Walburga y terminó atacando. Lanzó un hechizo por la frustración de ser burlado por estudiantes más jóvenes, en ese momento Harry los protegió y contraataco desarmando a un estudiante de quinto año antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

Los rumores se esparcieron como pólvora, y pronto más estudiantes fueron a retar a Harry a un duelo. Pero sin importar lo que dijeran Harry se negaría, y los rumores así como toda moda pasajera, desaparecieron.

A Harry no le importaba pelear, por lo que no sacaba su varita si no era atacado primero. Prefirió desarrollar sus habilidades de liderazgo. Poner en práctica todo aquello que aprendió cuando convivió con las familias Black y Malfoy. Ser sobresaliente, manipular y ayudar, cosas como esa lo hicieron destacar entre todos los Slytherin de primer año.

Durante un año se convirtió en algo normal ver a Walburga, Lucrecia y a Harry juntos. Walburga y Lucrecia terminaron inevitablemente destacando por estar junto a Harry, las chicas más feroces del año tenían un compañero de conducta ejemplar. Era inevitable que llamaran la atención. Y Fleamont no se quedó atrás, siendo un Gryffindor que constantemente pasaba a saludar a las serpientes.

Una vez que los hermanos estuvieron juntos en la escuela, aunque estaban en casas enemistadas, siempre lograban encontrarse para conversar. Siendo inevitable que muchos Slytherin terminaran por pasar de él y su constante presencia. Después de todo ¿Qué podía decirle a uno de los mejores duelistas de la escuela?.

Sin siquiera notarlo llegó el invierno, aunque se separó de las Black durante un tiempo esto sólo fue temporal. Su madre empezó a preocuparse cada que Harry estaba solo. Inevitablemente Fleamont también salía de casa para ver a sus amigos, así que no había día que no fuera arrastrado a visitar a alguien.

No entendía lo que su madre veía en él para obligarlo tanto a convivir con las personas. Tal vez eran esperanzas de hacerlo un líder, o había visto algo en él que le advirtiera. De cualquier caso, su madre le recomendaba salir de casa o invitar a sus amigos.

Ya que su convivencia en la escuela lo hizo convivir con Lucrecia, su madre la agrego a la lista de visitas. Así que pasaba un día con Haeli, otro con Walburga y Alphard, iría a ver a Abraxas y a Lucrecia y el pequeño Orion.

El niño futuro esposo de Walburga no fue difícil de complacer, se ganó al niño con un par de visitas a la casa de Lucrecia. Así que aunque rara vez convive con él por la diferencia de edad, aún así se podía decir que tenían una buena relación. También había ocasiones en las que los 6 se reunirían, en esas ocasiones Walburga presumirá el talento innato de Harry.

Asegurando que Harry derrotó a un chico de quinto en un solo respiro, o que el niño le ayudaba a completar las tareas que eran difíciles. Claro que todos creían en las palabras de Walburga, en ocasiones anteriores Harry ya les había demostrado —en secreto de los adultos— que tenía un muy buen control para la magia.

Harry creía que una forma de ganarse la confianza de ellos era confiando en ellos de manera que resaltará. Así que compartir pequeños secretos con ellos le pareció buena idea. Si les contaba algún plan, o les aseguraba su fuerza desde el inicio, era más fácil que confiaran en él.

Pasaron las fechas navideñas, como siempre el grupo estaría en la fiesta juntos. En las reuniones ya se había convertido en algo normal ver a los 6 juntos, de manera natural destacaban durante las reuniones.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue pacífico. Así pasó el primer año de Harry, nada de unicornios, perros de tres cabezas, lianas, u ogros. Fue un año muy tranquilo, aunque para muchos fue interesante, una pequeña serpiente estaba sobresaliendo.

El tiempo avanzó y en un parpadeo llegaron las vacaciones de verano, anunciando el final de su primer año como estudiante de Hogwarts.

Siguiendo la tradición familiar, los 4 de ellos fueron juntos al callejón Diagon. Esta vez Fleamont guiaba el camino y se encargaba del dinero, al parecer a su padre le gustaba que se cuidaran ellos solos.

Además de eso el día era un igual que todos los años. Comprando útiles para él y su hermano, caminando por las tiendas viendo juguetes o escobas al pasar por las tiendas. Fue entonces que, al pasar por la tienda de varitas, que lo vio.

Cabellera negra y ojos castaños, a pesar de ser una versión más joven de él, Harry lo pudo reconocer de un vistazo. Tom Riddle estaba justo frente a sus ojos, en una versión mucho más infantil. No pudo parar sus pasos, él ya tenía su varita después de todo. No tuvo más remedio que seguir a su hermano guiando el camino.

Cuando terminaron de comprar los útiles escolares, sus padres les dijeron sobre ir a comprar nuevas túnicas. Harry había crecido en el último año, al menos un par de pulgadas, y parecía que aún le faltaba crecer más. Eso alegró su corazón, después de todo, nunca fue un chico muy alto.

En la entrada de la tienda de túnicas encontraron al profesor Dumbledore, aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a llamarlo así. Sus padres, que se quedaron afuera, lo saludaron mientras él y Fleamont entraron a la tienda.

Entonces lo volvió a ver. Tom estaba allí, se notaba que acababa de entrar y que estaba esperando a ser atendido por las encargadas.

—¿Uniformes de Hogwarts?. —En ese momento una señorita se acercó a los tres.  
—Nosotros dos queremos tres uniformes una talla más grande para Gael, y un conjunto para mi. —Su hermano respondió.  
—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Tom.  
—Un uniforme para mi —se limitó a contestar.  
—Esta bien, enseguida regreso.

La señorita se retiró a buscar sus materiales de trabajo.

—Esperemos y no me sobrepases —dijo Fleamont colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza.  
—Yo espero lo contrario —le dije. Aunque había crecido, su estatura era casi dos cabezas más debajo de su hermano. Al parecer iba a estirarse de golpe.

En ese momento al parecer Fleamont notó mi mirada a Tom. Aunque el menor solo nos veía de reojo, yo no pude evitar ser más obvio en mi interés

—¿Eres nuevo alumno?. —le preguntó.  
—Sí. —Nos observó, seguía con su rostro serio y sus ojos cafés chocaron con los míos.  
—Yo voy a estar en sexto este año, mi hermano, Gael, se encuentra en segundo. —Los presentó, en el futuro debería agradecerle a su hermano.  
—Un gusto. — Me incline levemente.  
—Igual —respondió, su tono era bastante seco.  
—¿Vienes con tus padres?. —Lo pellizque para que se callara. — ¡auch!¿Qué?  
—Soy huérfano —respondió sin importancia. Me dirigió una mirada curiosa, al parecer llame su atención.  
—El profesor Albus lo está acompañando —explique el como lo supuse, aunque en realidad ya lo sabia.  
—No necesitabas pellizcarme —se quejó—. Lo siento chico, no lo sabía, no soy tan listo como mi hermanito. —Alboroto mi cabello como venganza.  
—No importa —respondió seco—. Nunca los conocí de todas formas.

En ese momento regresó la encargada y nos empezó a medir a los 3. Yo miraba a Tom, él me miraba a mí, y Fleamont parecía divertido por todo eso.


	4. Chapter 4

—.—  
El ambiente se tornó silencioso por un momento, yo no sabía qué decir y Tom tampoco era una persona muy sociable. En ese momento Fleamont siguió hablando.

—Ya que nos conocimos hoy puedes contar conmigo en el futuro, si vas a Gryffindor puedes buscarme —dio vivamente—. Pero si vas a Slytherin entonces puedes buscar a Gale —ofreció—. Se hizo muy famoso en esa casa así que lo encontrarás muy pronto, es buen estudiante así que te ayudará sin pensarlo.  
—Claro —respondió cordial. Suspiré y decidí aprovechar el momento para hablar.  
—Y si terminas en otra casa aún puedes buscarme —ofrecí—. Siempre es bueno tener un conocido en la escuela.

Tuvimos una ligera charla sobre Hogwarts y las casas, no fue nada importante pero fue suficiente como para que sintiera que una pequeña carga se había liberado. El próximo año tendría que aumentar sus tareas, la más importante sería cuidar de Tom.

Después de un rato terminamos, Fleamont pago nuestros uniformes y cada uno fue por su lado.

Lo que quedó de verano Fleamont me acompaño a visitar a mis amigos, podía convivir con ellos sin ningún problema. Cuando el grupo de 6 se reunía no podía evitar demostrar lo emocionados que estaban de asistir a Hogwarts, claro que unos lo demuestran más que otros.

Había un año de diferencia entre Harry Walburga y Lucrecia, pero aún así era la primera vez que su grupo vivirían bajo el mismo techo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Aunque no había día que Harry no viera al menos uno de ellos, aún así no era común que los 6 convivieron juntos tan seguido.

Cuando el día de partir realmente llegó, se encontraron en King's Cross. Una atmósfera rara se formó cuando las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico se reunieron, Black, Potter y Malfoy estuvieron juntas para despedir a sus hijos. No todos los días se veían a las tres familias en un solo lugar.

Especialmente porque hace años los Malfoy y los Black veían con desprecio a los Potter por no seguir con las ideologías de los sangre pura. Pero las generaciones jóvenes nacieron y con Gael como anzuelo, las familias empezaron a fortalecer sus lazos. Y aunque los padres no se llevaban de maravilla, los chicos tenían una muy buena relación como un grupo.

Harry ya se había convertido en un guía para el grupo, así que cuando los llevo en la búsqueda de un vagón para todos lo siguieron sin dudarlo por el largo tren. Su comportamiento era llamativo, en varias coacciones paso por compartimentos vacíos y pasó de largo, él estaba buscando a Tom, así que no se detendría en un vagón vacío. Ya que lo iba a cuidar, lo haría unirse al grupo nada más empezar el año.

Fue hasta los últimos vagones que lo encontró, estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro. Llamó a la puerta para llamar su atención. El chico retiró su vista de su libro para ver a Harry.

—Hey, nos volvemos a ver. —Lo salude y él empezó a examinarme con su mirada. —¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunte—. Aunque traigo un ejército conmigo, quedas avisado —bromeé, aunque bueno 7 para un compartimiento si el algo justo.  
—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó Walburga, estaba justo detrás de mí y asomo la cabeza para ver a Tom.  
—Es un estudiante de primer año, lo conocí en la tienda de túnicas.  
—¿Es a quién buscabas? —preguntó y la aleje atrás.  
—Igual y te molestamos, somos 6 y aún espero que venga mi hermano.  
—Podemos buscar en otro lado —sugirió Lucrecia.  
—¿Podemos acompañarte? —pregunté a Tom.  
—No me molestan —dijo Tom.  
—Bien, Abraxa, Haelis y Alphard van a gustar sus cosas aquí, Walburga Lucrecia y yo buscaremos otro compartimiento para dejar nuestras cosas y después regresaremos aquí.

Después de dejar a los tres bajo su cargo los tres de nosotros seguimos al frente a buscar otro compartimento. Podía dejar las cosas en ese mismo lugar, pero daría una sensación de lleno, y ya que no importa donde fueran dejados los baúles después aparecerán en las habitaciones, en realidad no importaba.

Dos espacios adelante había otro compartimiento vacío, dejamos nuestros baúles ahí y regresamos con los chicos.

El compartimiento podía ser pequeño, perfectamente cabíamos los 7 allí. Tomé el asiento junto a Tom, Walburga y Lucrecia se sentaron junto a mí. Haeli estaba justo enfrente de Tom, después estaba Abraxas y Alphard a su lado.

—¿Entonces cuál es tú nombre? —pregunte. Podía ser extraño empezar a llamarlo Tom cuando nunca había preguntado por su nombre, familiar frente a él sin saber eso ya llama suficiente la atención.  
—Tom Riddle .—Cuando dijo su nombre tanto los Black como los Malfoy reaccionaron, después de todo era un simple apellido Muggle.  
—Mi nombre es Gael Harrison Potter, pero todos me llaman Gael así que puedes llamarme así —me presente para que los otros no tuvieran una conducta negativa. Algo así como mostrar que no podían meterse con él. —Este de aquí es Haeli Potter, es estudiante de primer año y es mi primo, trátalo bien.

Haelis se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para saludarlo. Entonces me moví y señalé a las chicas a nuestro lado.

—Ellas son Walburga y Lucrecia Black, segundo año, son primas pero tienen lenguas igual de mortales, no las provoques. —Me burlé un poco.  
—¡Gael! —reprochaban las dos a mi presentación, las ignore y continúe.  
—El hermano menor de Walburga es Alphard, es un buen chico y también entra este año.  
—Un gusto —saludó.  
—Y el último es Abraxas Malfoy, entra también este año pero es más feroz que los otros dos.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua en respuesta a mi comentario.

—¿Y ya has pensado a qué casa quieres asistir? —pregunte.  
—Slytherin me parece la mejor opción —respondió.  
—Abraxas y Alhard asistirán a Slytherin este año, ya sabes cosas de familias. Pero Haeli aún no se decide que quiere.  
—Mi padre quiere que asista a Gryffindor y mi madre quiere que vaya a Slytherin. —Se alzó de hombros Haeli.— Sin contar que todos mis amigos asistirán a Slytherin.  
—Sigo pensando que quedarías bien en Ravenclaw.  
—Sí, el cerebrito quedaría bien en allí —dijo Walburga.  
—Si al final quedas en Slytherin es muy posible que te molesten, tu tienes esa aura. — concordó Lucrecia.  
—Ignoralos, me tienen envidia —murmuró Haeli a Tom, perro dejando que todos lo escucharan. Entonces Abraxas lo empujo, claro que no fuerte.

A pesar de que Haeli era el más dócil de ellos, la relación que tenían era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder bromear así. Hablamos durante otra hora, aunque dije hablamos en realidad Tom solo respondía lo justo y necesario. El ambiente del grupo era relajado y una hora después llegó Fleamont.

Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando vio a Tom, pero lo saludó cortésmente. El aura de Fleamont era siempre muy relajada, así que cuando llegó con todos no fue sorprendente que empezaran una discusión sobre quien tenía más mi aprecio como si de una discusión normal se tratara. Ese era el poder de Fleamont.

Una hora después decidieron la victoria de Fleamont con el extraño argumento de "Dijo mi nombre primero". No tenía ningún sentido, pero eso les valió. Después de eso se despidió y se fue a su propio vagón.

Como esta vez había más personas en el grupo las discusiones no terminaron allí y cuando el carrito de los dulces pasó, empezaron un reto de comer grageas de todos los sabores. Al final fue Alphard el primero en rendirse cuando le tocó uno con sabor a mocos. Eso fue suficiente para que todos decidieron dejar de jugar.

El resto del viaje fue mucho más tranquilo, con pequeñas charlas y momentos de total silencio. En algún momento empezaron a hablar de las últimas fechas navideñas. En ese momento Harry notó como Tom estaba claramente curioso sobre las costumbres magias, pero no preguntó sobre eso, era parte de su orgullo.

Pasó más tiempo cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, fue entonces cuando Lucrecia, Walburga y Harry se despidieron de los chicos y salieron por caminos separados. 


	5. Chapter 5

Iban caminando por los pasillos del tren cuando Walburga soltó la pregunta que seguramente estuvo conteniendo todo el camino mientras convivimos con Tom.

—¿Ahora eres amigo de un sangre sucia?. —Era normal que tuviera esa clase de opinión, tal vez me apoye en todo lo que haga, pero nunca cambie su forma de pensar sobre la pureza de la sangre.  
—Cuida tu boca cuando hables de él —amenacé. El año iba a ser pesado para Tom, quedando en Slytherin con sus viejas tradiciones—. Además es un mestizo.  
—¿Un mestizo? —preguntó Lucrecia.  
—No quiero que se lo mencionen a Tom, pero sí, es un mestizo —expliqué—. Y estoy seguro de que al igual que yo llegara a sobresalir entre los de primer año.  
—¿Favoritismo? —bufó Walburga—. No me pareció que tuviera nada especial.  
—Pues deja de pensar en él como un sangre sucia, tal vez así puedas ver algo de lo que yo vi en él.  
—Creo que alguien se enamoró —susurró Lucrecia en el oído de Walburga. La golpeé en la cabeza por sus tonterías.

Después de ponernos nuestras túnicas bajamos del tren y nos encontramos con los chicos. Fleamont tambíen se acercó a nosotros para despedirse y desearle buena suerte al grupo de primer año.

—Los animare cuando sean seleccionados. —Se despidió de todos.  
—Adiós, espero verlos en la mesa. —Me despedí.  
—Nos vemos en Hogwarts —dijo Lucrecia.  
—Ya veremos si tienen lo que se hace falta —desafió Walburga.

Nos fuimos junto con Fleamont mientras que ellos fueron llamados por el profesor de primer año. No pude evitar dar un último vistazo a la figura de Tom. No sobresalía en la multitud, teniendo en presente lo que su figura representará, ese era un momento extraño de presenciar.

Al llegar a los carruajes pudo ver a los thestral. Al parecer su vida anterior era suficiente para poder ver a tan enigmática criatura jalando del carruaje, no tenía otra forma de explicar que esa criatura que sólo aparece después de ver morir a alguien pareciera frente a él.

Fleamont solo los acompañó hasta los carruajes antes de despedirse de ellos e irse con sus amigos. Hace poco le contó que le había empezado a gustar una chica, Euphemia, su futura abuela.

Ya estaba en la edad de salir con chicas, tenía 16 años después de todo, sus padres nunca han sido muy estrictos con respecto a qué mujeres nos deben gustar y solo nos alientan a seguir nuestros deseos. Fleamont nunca se había interesado en las chicas hasta ahora, pero era feliz de saber que en cuanto lo hizo le contó a él.

Su hermano era 4 años mayor, cuando se trata de adultos no es mucho, pero la diferencia entre él y Fleamont era enorme. Había sido dejado atrás por su hermano, por eso atesoraban tanto cuando estaban juntos. Las bromas y juegos que antes rodeaban su vida se habían acabado y poco a poco las responsabilidades caían sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron al gran comedor de inmediato a esperar por las elecciones de ese año. Harry resaltaba de forma natural entre los de segundo año, muchas miradas se posaron en él desde que regresó a Hogwarts. Ser temido, amado o envidiado parecía que era algo natural para él.

Todo el evento l recordaba su primer año, excepto que esta vez él no estaba parado esperando a ser seleccionado. Este año él daría los aplausos.

Tenía especial duda sobre en qué casa quedaría su primo Haelis, como Potter no se lo imaginaba en otra cosa que no fuera Gryffindor. Pero lejos de su apellido, su actitud y personalidad quedaban mejor en Ravenclaw, claro que él deseaba que terminara en Slytherin.

Alphard fue el primero del grupo en ser seleccionado, como era de esperar fue elegido para Slytherin. Cuando se dirigía a nuestro lado le hice un lugar entre Walburga y yo, pero con una mirada de odio la chica lo envió al lado de Lucrecia.

El siguiente seleccionado fue Abrazas, lucía todo orgulloso cuando el sombrero no dudo ni un segundo en gritar Slytherin. Esa actitud superior o se desaparecerá, ni por dos generaciones más. Él tomó asiento enfrente de mí.

Entonces fue el turno de Haelis. El sombrero tomó su tiempo con él, parecían estar discutiendo algo y pasaron 4 minutos antes de que el sombrero abriera la boca y gritó Slytherin. Eso nos dejó sorprendidos, pero no por eso menos alegres, él tomó asiento junto a Abraxas.

—Siento que hiciste alguna clase de trampa —bromeó Walburga en cuanto se sentó.  
—Tuve que convencerlo de que mi mejor opción era Slytherin, al parecer mi búsqueda de conocimiento queda mejor en Ravenclaw.  
—Solo Haelis estaría orgulloso de ser un cerebrito. —Lo molestó Abraxas.  
—Hubiera aplaudido aún si quedabas en Hufflepuff —contesté, y entonces tanto Lucrecia como Walburga me miraron mal. Ellas no aceptarían ese tipo de actuación por las buenas.

Los chicos se distrajeron de la selección cuando hasta el último de nuestro grupo quedo en Slytherin, pero yo seguí atento a los nombres que eran llamados. Pronto fue el turno de Tom, el sombrero no tardó más de un segundo cuando gritó Slytherin.

Yo aplaudí más fuerte que todos, la mayoría parecía más interesado en otras cosas que en un nacido de muggles. Solo después de ver a un Harry tan animado, el resto de primer y segundo también se unieron a la bienvenida.

Lo llamé en cuanto caminó a la mesa.

—Tu lugar es junto a Abraxas —dije señalando el lugar junto a Abraxas.

Tom no dijo nada y en su lugar obedientemente se sentó junto a Abraxas.

—Espero que se lleven bien este año —les dije a todos en general—. Abraxas, espero que te encargues de que no molesten a Haelis.  
—No te preocupes Gael, conmigo aquí nadie siquiera se atreverá a mirarlo.  
—Y aquel que lo intente se arrepentirá —bromeó Walburga viendo en mi dirección—. Yo se que finges ser un santo, pero nadie quiere verte enojado.  
—Ni lo menciones. —Le golpeó el hombro para después fingir que nada paso. —Sin pruebas nadie puede culparme.

Todos parecían divertidos por mi comentario y tenían rostros de complicidad que se lanzaban los unos a los otros. Ese era un tema que no iba a tocar, pero el grupo parecía alegre de recordárselo.

Sobre el pequeño asunto, nadie podía ligarlo a él así que no importaba, solo diré que un chico tiene muy presente que no debe meterse con él. Una vez terminada la cena nos adelantamos a los chicos y nos dirigimos a la sala común.

Después de que los prefectos explicaron todo a los de primer año, hablamos en grupo por un rato. Tom estaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo, como era de esperar no se integrará de inmediato en el grupo.

—¿Planeas unirte al club de Quidditch? —preguntó Abraxas.  
—Lo he pensado, pero no me gustaría entrar solo, me gustaría que alguna me acompañara. —les pedí a las chicas.  
—Lo intentaría, pero no soy buena voladora —contestó Walburga.  
—No me gusta volar —respondió Lucrecia.  
—Entonces tendré que pensármelo, me gusta el Quidditch, pero sé si tanto.

Estaba seguro de que nunca sería un profesional, pero los juegos de la escuela eran relajantes hasta cierto punto. Era posible que terminara aceptando solo por tener permitido usar la escoba tan seguido. Miró a Tom de reojo.

—Si necesitas ayuda para entender alguna materia no dudes en consultarme —ofrecí mi ayuda. No esperaba que todos reaccionaran a mi ofrecimiento.  
—Yo en definitiva lo haré —Abraxas fue el primero en responder.  
—Entonces ayúdame —se quejó Walburga.  
—Sí, no es justo que solo apoyes a los de primer año —dijo Lucrecia.  
—Ustedes pueden hacer solas sus tareas —las regañe. No eran vagas, pero si se les presentaba una oportunidad para trabajar menos la aceptarían sin dudar—.Puedo ayudarles si lo necesitan —ofrecí de nuevo a los chicos de primero. Tom asintió a i propuesta.

Después de nuestra charla fuimos a los dormitorios y escribí una carta a mis padres. Temprano en la mañana salí a ver a los chicos, quería hablar con ellos sobre Tom.

—Abraxas, Haelis —los llame desde la puerta.

Ellos dos compartían habitación y Alphard estaba en otra. Después de que me abrieron les explique lo mismo que a las chicas. A Haelis no le importaba que Tom fuera un nacido de muggles o un mestizo, pero para Abraxas fue una gran diferencia.

—Si sabes eso ¿Entonces conoces sus raíces? —preguntó Abraxas. Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta.

Después vi a Alphard, él era de mente más abierta que su hermana, así que no le importaba si era un mestizo o no. Para él le bastaba que yo dijera que Tom era parte del grupo ahora.

Al final fui a ver a Tom.

—Los chicos van a ir a desayunar con nosotros en cuanto todos estén listos. Puedes venir con nosotros o esperar a ir con el grupo de los de primer año —expliqué—. No nos molesta esperarte.  
—¿Por qué eres tan amigable conmigo? —preguntó.  
—El destino me unió a ti. —respondí. Se vio un poco incomodo por mis palabras y agregué—. No lo pienses mucho, solo me gusta cuidar de la gente que me rodea.  
—Ya veo —dijo no muy convencido, pero nada podía hacer para cambiar su actitud ahora, después se dará cuenta de mi forma de ser.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota**_ _: Tal vez hay 2 o_ _tres_ _capítulos_ _más, depende de que tanto lo alargue._  
—.—

Esperamos por Tom en la sala común y todos juntos fuimos a desayunar. El tiempo pasó y en un parpadeo una semana ya había transcurrido. Este fue el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos se acostumbraron a su primer año en Hogwarts.

De alguna forma Tom no sobresalía especialmente entre los de primer año, no se quedaba atrás en ningún aspecto pero tampoco parecía especialmente dedicado en la escuela. Supuse que quería adaptarse primero a los magos o a los Slytherin antes de que la atención recaiga sobre él. Este pensamiento se fortaleció cuando me di cuenta que entre nuestro grupo era el que menos destacaba, considerando que puede exudar un aura completamente dominante, solo me queda pensar que es él quien no quiere destacar.

Debo decir que esa acción es completamente innecesaria, al estar rodeado de nuestro grupo de forma natural se destaca y todos empiezan a tomarlo como algo natural. Y para aquellos que se quejan de Tom en voz alta los gritos de Walburga o las miradas de odio de Abraxas no faltan. Harry estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera convertido en parte del grupo tardaría un par de años ganarse esa silenciosa aprobación como Slytherin.

Ahora estaba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo libros, era uno de sus pasatiempos y siempre que se podía escapar de los chicos va y lee algún libro. Me acerque a él por la espalda y lo llamé, no parecía que hubiera notado mi presencia por lo que me acerque más.

—Toma. —Le coloque un libro en la mejilla, solo en ese momento volteó a verme. Tom miró el libro en mis manos y después a mí, extrañado.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Un libro de tradiciones mágicas, no pude evitar notar que tenías curiosidad e hice que mis padres me enviaran una copia. —Se vio un poco sorprendido, dudó por un momento pero tomó el libro en sus manos, cuando lo hizo me desplome en la silla a su lado. —Puedes tenerlo, a mis padres no les importa que lo regale un nuevo amigo.  
—No me gusta aceptar regalos. —respondió.  
—Entonces lo devuelves cuando lo termines. —Me encogí de hombros y sacudí mi cabeza en negación, señalando que no importa. Aunque en realidad me gustaría que lo conservara, si lo hacía eso significaba que estaban progresando su relación de alguna forma.  
—Gracias —respondió él. Abrió el libro que acababa de recibir en ese momento y de nuevo pareció perderse en su lectura, lo observe por cinco minutos antes de decidir irme.

Harry quería ser más destacado ese año, sentía que si lograba una buena reputación esas miradas y murmullos indiscretos a su alrededor iban a cesar. Fue por este simple motivo que se convenció de unirse al equipo de Quidditch, eso y que extrañaba jugar. Cuando las audiciones se llevaron a cabo, Harry pidió y le fue otorgado el lugar del buscador. Claro que demostró sus habilidades en la prueba que hicieron, fue el más rápido en atrapar la snitch y con bastante diferencia.

Fleamont me felicito en cuanto se enteró, de alguna manera parecía orgulloso por ello e incluso me alentó a machacar a mis contrincantes.

—Tú equipo es mi contrincante también. —No pude evitar recordarle.  
—El equipo de mi hermano es el único al que voy a alentar desde ahora —dijo serio.

El resto de sus compañeros de equipo al principio tenían dudas, pero después de demostrar su seriedad en cuanto a jugar, lo vieron con otros ojos. Fue suficiente para que nadie sintiera que era demasiado trabajo para él, al contrario, querían que de inmediato se concentrará por completo en prepararse para el partido.

En su primer partido Slytherin fue el ganador, muchos se dieron cuenta que Harry reaccionaba antes que nadie cuando la Snitch era soltada lo que provocó que en la persecución siempre estuviera por delante de su contrincante.

Después de otros partidos los jugadores contrarios se encargaban de dificultar el juego para Harry tanto como podían. Era temprano por la mañana, cuando salí de mi habitación solo Tom estaba en la sala común, ya es normal que Tom y yo seamos los primeros en salir así que lo salude y me senté a su lado.

—Estoy agotado —dije alargando las palabras en una queja infantil. El día anterior había tenido un partido con los leones, que no dejaban de intentar tirarlo.  
—Tu libro. —En lugar de contestar a mi queja Tom me paso el libro que quería darle.  
—¿De verdad terminaste de leer tan rápido? —pregunte asombrado. No es que dudara de sus habilidades, pero el libro era bastante grueso después de todo.  
—Soy un lector rápido. —Se encogió de hombros señalando que era natural.  
—Puedes conservarlo si quieres, de verdad que no le molesta a mis padres. —Lo que dije no era una mentira, en cuanto se enteraron que tenía un nuevo amigo no dejaba de escribirle para saber más sobre él.

Estoy empezando a pensar que tienen una obsesión con eso de que no quieren que me quede solo. Eso hace que me pregunté, ¿cómo estaba actuando de niño cada vez que estaba solo?. Sus padres le impidieron quedarse solo desde ese entonces, llegando al punto en que parecía estar acompañado todo el día. Fleamont y yo nos acostumbramos a tener a unos padres sobre protectores con el tiempo, tal vez debería preguntarles en el futuro.

—No es necesario —respondió Tom. Entonces guarde el libro entre mis túnicas—. Aún no entiendo el porqué eres tan amable conmigo.  
—¿No es lo normal? —dije. Sacudió su cabeza en negación.  
—Proteges a todos, pero por alguna razón estas más apegado a mí que a tus otros amigos. ¿Por qué?. —Traté de comparar mi actitud con Tom y con el resto, no me pareció particularmente diferente. Bueno, es posible que lo estuviera vigilando de cerca.  
—Podría decírtelo, pero tendría que matarte —bromeé con él, no creo que entendiera mi chiste pues se mostró cauteloso a mí. Me reí—. La verdad es que estoy convencido de conocer tu línea de sangre, pero creo que si te lo digo pensarás que estoy loco.  
—¿Línea de sangre?.  
—Sé que eres un huérfano, así que empecé a hacer suposiciones sobre tí. —Mire mis manos mientras decía esto, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como se sorprendía con mis palabras. Me acerque a él tanto como pude y en voz baja agregué —Estoy convencido de que estás relacionado con un mago muy poderoso.  
—¿No se te han salido los tornillos Potter? —se burló, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Creo que si tuviera una línea de sangre así, ahora no sería huérfano.  
—Eso se explica fácil, se ocultó tu nacimiento por un motivo u otro —declaré con orgullo.  
—Muy bien, ¿y qué pruebas tienes de que yo sea de una línea de sangre poderosa?. —En lugar de responderle de inmediato sonreí y volví a susurrar en su oído.  
—"Para muchas personas, el que puedas entender esto es una prueba más que suficiente".

Tom se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco de mí, recobrando su espacio personal. Bueno, yo mismo estoy sorprendido de poder seguir hablando parsel, cuando el alma que me dio la habilidad está entera justo frente a mí. Pero ni siquiera sé el motivo por el que estoy en esta época, cualquier conclusión que saqué seguramente estará equivocada.

—¿Tú puedes hablarlo? —preguntó asombrado y confundido.  
—Es una habilidad con la que se nace, yo la adquirí hace tiempo por accidente, es algo complicado de explicar.  
—¿Un accidente?  
—Sí, el parsel es algo único. —Suspiré al recordar lo extraño que fue para mí, decidí apresurarme a cambiar el tema. — Salazar Slytherin y su descendencia son conocidos en Londres por hablar con las serpientes. Supongo que estás relacionado con su sangre.  
—¿La sangre de quien?. —Llegó Walburga en ese momento. En lugar de responder ví de reojo a Tom, no era mi línea de sangre después de todo.  
—No es de tú incumbencia —bramó Tom.

Claro que Walburga se enojó por esto, pero en lugar de irse se sentó justo en el medio de nosotros impidiendo cualquier conversación privada. A veces es así de infantil, me encogí de hombros y me acomode mejor en el sillón. Entonces empecé a conversar con Walburga mientras seguimos esperando a que llegara el resto del grupo.

Volviendo a pasar el tiempo, el grupo empezó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Tom. Al principio en realidad era algo forzado y únicamente trataban de llevarse bien por mi insistencia. Tom no hablaba mucho al principio y se escapaba cada que podía, por lo que aunque lo defendían era más como su deber. Pero últimamente ambas partes han empezado a ser más abiertas y la amistad se está formando de forma natural. Me alegra.

Aunque Tom era más serio a su manera, no desencaja con el grupo. Aunque es mucho más abierto conmigo que con el resto. Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que de una forma u otra siempre lo estoy vigilando.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nota_** ** _:_** _En_ _realidad_ _esto_ _es_ _mas que nada para desarrollar un poco_ _al_ _grupo_ _secundario_ _._ _En_ _el_ _siguiente_ _vuelve_ _Harry_ _como_ _protagonista_ _._

* * *

Haelis Potter.

Él era un chico muy listo y suele ser bastante terco en lo que se refiere al hecho de conseguir conocimientos. No es bueno socializando con las personas, muchos otros niños lo han llegado a molestar porque él es débil.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que conoció a su primo, fue amable aunque no muy sociable, recordó cómo Gael se pegaba a su hermano mayor durante toda la fiesta. El único motivo por el que lo recuerda fue que ese día lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, algo muy extraño para él. Era algo vergonzoso de admitir.

No fue hasta que Fleamont se había ido para asistir a Hogwarts que empezaron a socializar en verdad. Gael siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para él, era amable y complaciente. Siempre lo defendió de los otros niños en las reuniones, pero de forma tan sutil que ni él lo había notado hasta varios años después.

Ahora que él por fin estaba en Hogwarts no pudo evitar seguir a su primo con la mirada, Gael siempre destaca y eso le gustaba. A Haelis le gustaba conocer cada gesto que hacía su primo.

Claro que eso causó que Abraxas se burlara de él en un par de ocasiones por ser demasiado obvio, pero simplemente le gustaba verlo cada que podía.

Así que no es sorpresa que fuera el primero del grupo en notar que la actitud de Gael hacia Tom era muy cuidadosa. Cuando apareció en el tren había pensado que era el usual Gael siendo amable, pero descubrió que era diferente. Lo buscaba cada que podía, hablaba con él o simplemente lo acompañaba.

Claro que Haelis estaba tan absorto en Gael que no notó al principio que Tom también miraba a su primo cuando Gael no lo veía. Cuando Tom descubrió que lo estaba observando se apartó del grupo de inmediato.

Haelis estaba seguro de que Gael se alegraría si supiera eso, considero decírselo, pero pensó que era mejor que siguieran su relación a su ritmo.

Fleamont Potter.

Fleamont fue intimidado por su nombre, era extraño y se burlaban de él. Pero decidió no deprimirse por eso y prefirió pelear por defenderse. Una parte de ese coraje tenía que ver con su hermano, quien lo motivó a desafiar a cada persona que quiera burlarse de él.

Le gustaba su hermano, aunque algunas veces se pegaba demasiado a él. En realidad llegó a pensar que era incapaz de hacer amigos, por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando después de que regresó de Hogwarts tuviera su pequeño ejército de seguidores.

Los bien portados sangre pura sacaban su lado más infantil en presencia de Gael. Walburga se llegaba a enojar bastante con Fleamont porque le quitaba la atención de Gael, y aunque el resto de niños era muy calmado, siempre estaban persiguiendo a Gael en busca de atención.

Fleamont mismo tenía que admitir que incluso él era diferente en su compañía. Siempre que estaba junto a Gael era la clase de chico que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Siendo su hermano mayor era más consciente de lo extraño que era Gael al resto de sus amigos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio con los ojos perdidos mirando a la nada. No era común que hiciera esa cara cuando estaba en su compañía, pero siendo su hermano había descubierto bastantes fases de su personalidad.

Le gustaba ver feliz a su hermano, aunque eso no impedía que quisiera molestarlo.

—Corren rumores de que el equipo que te tenga ganará en cualquier ocasión. Incluso escuche que te ibas a convertir en un profesional.

Claro que Gael no buscará ser profesional de ninguna manera, aunque parece que ama el Quidditch en realidad solo le gusta volar.

—No creas cada palabra que escuches, Fleamont.  
—¡Podrías ser un profesional! Mamá y papá no se opondría a ello —insistió.  
—Tu solo quieres boletos gratis, no soy tan buen jugador. —Fleamont soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.  
—Eres el único que opina eso —murmuró como si fuera obvio.  
—¿Y cómo va tu conquista de Euphemia? escuche que han empezado a salir.

Me puse rígido cuando lo escuche hablar, le había contado sobre que me gustaba Euphemia un día y desde entonces no deja de hablar de ella cada que quiere que me calle.

—Nada de eso. —En realidad no se había atrevido a confesarse, aunque la solía buscar.  
—Hacen buena pareja, algún día tendrás que presentarla. —Y Gael deber saberlo.  
—No tendremos esta discusión —advertí, pero siguió hablando.  
—Sé que hay un buen lugar en la zona del tercer piso para-  
—¿Y como esta Tom? —cambie el tema.  
—¿Qué con él?  
—No es normal que un nacido de muggles sea tan bien tratado en Slytherin. —Claramente insinuaba que Harry había hecho algo.  
—Suerte por él. —Finalmente se quedó en silencio.

La primera impresión que él tuvo sobre Tom fue curiosidad, obviamente Gael quería hablar con él en esa tienda pero por alguna razón se estaba comportando de forma muy tímida.

Al principio solo pensaba que le llamaba la atención que el chico fuera huérfano, como claramente le había dicho. Pero después de un tiempo viéndolos interactuar entendió que su hermanito cuidaba mucho a Riddle.

Trato de sacar el tema de Riddle en alguna ocasión, pero siempre esquivaba sus preguntas. Ahora ambos tenían un tema del que no iban a hablar con el otro por el momento.

Walburga Black.

A ella nunca le importaban las demás personas y siempre fue muy egoísta en sus deseos. Casi siempre obtiene lo que quiere y sus padres la llegaron a consentir demasiado.

Al principio no noté que la atención de Gael se estaba centrando por completo en Tom. Un día los escuche hablando sobre la sangre de alguien y los vi compartir una mirada. Estaba celosa de su relación, Gael siempre fue complaciente con todos pero con Tom era diferente.

Siempre buscando y preguntando por él, estaba celosa de su relación. Gael fue su amigo primero, y que tenga secretos de ella no le gusta. Así que cada que puede se interpone entre los dos.

Pero no sirve, Gael siempre busca a Tom. Y ella no tiene más remedio que aceptar que la atención de Gael está en otra persona que no es ella.

Lucrecia Black.

Ella es la clase de chica que no suele apegarse a las personas o notar sus intereses, claro que le gusta burlarse de las personas de vez en cuando pero no dedica su vida a saber lo que hacen los demás.

Ella nunca fue especialmente apegada a Gael. Quizás tiene algo que ver con que nunca interactúan ellos dos solos, Walburga siempre está allí y siempre exige toda su atención.

Aún así tiene una opinión positiva sobre Gael. Él siempre estaba allí y la trataba muy bien sin importar lo cruel que ella llegue a ser con sus palabras, ya era una costumbre su forma de hablar y no lo piensa en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y Gael entiende, por eso ella lo respeta.

Pero desde que llegó ese chico Tom empezó a comportarse más protector. Cada que soltaba algo malo en su contra él siempre se ponía alerta e incluso lo defendía, algo que ni siquiera hace por sí mismo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que Gael cuidaba mucho a Tom, y no tenía más remedio que empezar a cuidar lo que decía de él.

Abraxas Malfoy.

Él siempre fue criado en un hogar estricto obligado a seguir las reglas a cada segundo, era normal que sus padres estuvieran más fijos en sus logros que en él. Por eso Gael fue un escape de las reglas y el ambiente estricto.

Su relación con Gael siempre fue un desahogo, el chico siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle creer que las cosas no son tan malas. Incluso sus padres actuaban menos estrictos cuando el chico estaba cerca.

Le gusta tener fe en él y confiar en sus palabras, ya que Gael siempre fue confiable sin importar lo que pasaba. Suele seguir sus mandatos no porque deba hacerlo, si no porque quiere serle útil, regresarle esa sensación de seguridad que siente con él.

Para cuando me se dio cuenta de lo apegado que era Gael con Tom ya había pasado un tiempo. Fue algo que le tomó por sorpresa y ya era bastante común verlos juntos todo el tiempo fuera de clases.

Cuando habló con Haelis sobre lo que había notado ambos acordaron no comentarlo con Gael. Su amigo no parece darse cuenta de lo apegado que está a Tom y viceversa.

Alpharad Black.

Alphard veía a su hermana mayor como su figura a seguir, ella es una mujer fuerte a pesar de lo consentida que parece estar.

Cuando apareció Gael en su vida era tenía solo 6 años así que no fue difícil empezar a tratarlo como parte de su familia.

Lo primero que notó no fue el cambio de Gael, fue el cambio de su propia hermana. Alphard siempre ha intentado sobresalir frente a su hermana ya que la ve con gran respeto, pero de pronto ella empezó a caminar siempre entre Tom y Gael.

Le pareció curioso, así que le preguntó a Haelis por eso.

—A Walburga no le gusta que Tom le robe la atención de Gael. —Se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio.  
—¿Le roba la atención?  
—Es solo una idea, pero creo que a Gael le gusta Tom.

La sola idea hizo que se sonrojara, tenía la imagen de esos dos en una relación.

—Eres un poco lento para estas cosas —agregó Abraxas.  
—¿Están seguros?

—Aun no, pero es casi un hecho que Harry siempre busca a Tom, si prestas atención deberías notarlo.  
—¡Pero son chicos!  
—Alphard, silencio —regañó Abraxas por gritar.  
—No es tan raro que los hombres están en una relación —dijo Haeli—. Lo busque, es algo que se ha dado desde hace siglos.  
—¡Pero!  
—Y no vas a empezar a odiar a Gael por esto, verdad? —preguntó Abraxas levantando una ceja.  
—No…  
—Asunto arreglado. —Ambos de sus amigos se encogieron de hombros.

Siempre había visto a Gael como su hermano, casi como un héroe para él, fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que estaba interesado en Tom.


End file.
